Still
by cecivrn
Summary: Bella visits Seattle's Art Museum every night. He waits for her every night. He wishes to speak to her. She wishes he was real.AU.OOC.Cannon.Rated M for future lemons.
1. Believe

SM owns all Twilight characters.

_Still_

_-Bella-_

I sighed observing my watch for the third time this afternoon.

_15 minutes to close__…_I thought to myself.

I rested my head in my fisted hand, trying to enjoy the last minutes in Seattle's Art Museum, my favorite place in the world.

I was used to come every night and hang around the sculpture exhibit section for the last 6 months…

To visit _him_.

I was new to this city, but he felt so familiar like an old fairy tale.

I moved a few months ago from a small town in Washington to start college, I wanted to follow my dreams; I wanted to become a History teacher. My parents where gone long ago and my friends also parted ways into different universities, so I left the little i had behind and moved to Seattle.

The feelings of loneliness that washed through me in the day, disappeared as soon as I had a glimpse of _him._

And tonight, like every other night, he was expecting me, in the same place, at the same time. Always welcoming, with a smile in his gentle features, a look of understanding in his vibrant green eyes. Always gazing at me, always _there_. And I liked to think, it was just for me…

"You know" a gentle voice startled me "I think you should make the first move, Edward's very shy." I was so lost in the rays of red appearing in _his_ beautiful bronze hair, I never realized the old man sitting beside me.

"What?." Was my smart response.

"You've been watching him for so long" he said, smiling at me "but you never talk to him, I'm sure he's dying for a word of yours."

_Was this man crazy?_

"He's…he's a statue sir" I told him.

"Oh, Edward is so much more than that" He said shaking his head "In fact, he's a great listener, I dare to say…"

I smiled, this man reminded me of my grandpa, always the dreamer.

"I'm sure he is .." I chuckled " but I'm content with just his company so far…."

"Well, I think you should give him a chance…" He left haning the last words.

"Bella" I responded offering my hand to him.

"Eric" He shook my hand "nice to meet you Bella, now if you excuse me, I have a few more rounds to do before closing" he got up to leave

"Mister Eric" I stopped him "Why do you call him Edward?"

"Because _he_ told me that was his name" He gestured to the beautiful statue dressed in the 19TH century clothes.

I stood there, mouth open.

_Thi__s old man has a few screws loose._

"Five minutes to close Miss Bella" he winked at me and left whistling as he walked.

I turned back to the statue that enchanted me so many nights ago. I knew touching the art works was forbidden, but I couldn't help myself when I reached my hand to caress his strong jaw. Cold and smooth.

I looked to both sides, to see if anybody was near.

"Good night, _Edward_" I whispered in the air, and gathered my purse to leave.

"_Good Night Bella"_

.

.

.

.

.

This is my first fanfic, I have no beta yet but I'm open to any offers.

So what do you think? Should I stay? or Should I go?


	2. Listen

_A/N__: Thank you very much to each and one of you for your reviews, comments and story alerts,, I'm really overwhelmed with all the kindness you've given to this little starting story. __I never written anything before. _

_Y Gracias a la gente que lo lee en español. Saludos!_

_-Bella-_

"_Good Night Bella"_

_What__ the HELL was that?_

I turned my head so quickly I might have hurt my neck.

_That old man better not be playing hide an__d sick around the area._

I slowly walked to where "_Edward"_ the statue was, and inspected him close…

_Nope, no __hidden microphones in sight…_

"_And you're alone in the room Bella…you know what that means?"_

I froze in place with my eyes wide open.

_That sure as HELL wasn't me!_

"_Sleep well, my beautiful, I'll __see you tomorrow"_

I whipped my head all around the room scanning everywhere for the person who just spoke. But as it said, I was _alone._

I stayed enough time to realize his lips didn't move…

I didn't think twice before running out of the Museum like a bat out of hell.

The vibrant sound of a distant bell from the nearest church, rushed my steps.

I took a taxi in the busy night of Seattle, back to my apartment.

In a rush I was out of the elevator and trying to insert the keys with shaking hands in the door.

Once inside I locked it.

Twice.

And dragged a chair to trap the knob.

I sat on it.

It was a strong looking statue after all…

_Are you kidding me? Are you afraid it will come knocking on the door in the middle of the night?_

More like _breaking-in,_ in the middle of the night…

_You're out of your mind__ Bella… _

I shook my head.

And snorted.

Then I became a _maniac_ and started to laugh my ass off.

I was being _ridiculous._ All this was Mr. Eric's fault for planting those thought in my _very_ imaginative mind.

_Statues don't speak Bella._I thought to myself.

"Oh my god" I whizzed, trying to catch my breath.

I eventually stood from the chair and made my way to the kitchen. Trying to shake this all craziness in my head.

I should find a psychologist.

I read people who gets lonely or insane have imaginary conversations…

_Yeah, no worries there…__surely speaking with inanimate objects don't count in that category…_

Searching through the freezer for something to feed myself, I found a few sausages and frozen pizza.

I grimaced.

I wasn't _"friends"_ with the pizza lately, since every time my study mate Alice came down to "study" we ended up eating pizza like it was candy.

And sausages just…_no._

I ended up making noodles without cheese. I liked cheese, but I didn't like the noodles in it.

After making a plate, I made my way to the couch with my big flat screen. It was bigger than the room actually. It was the only _fancy_ thing I owned

I mean, I liked watching Robert Pattinson and Hugh Laurie in _real size._

_Yeah__… gotta love that sexy old man…Hugh Laurie, that is._

Zapping through the channels I found _"A Mom for Christmas"_.

"Are you kidding me?" I whispered.

We were almost in the middle of June, not exactly the right movie for this season, but I watched it. It brought nice memories of me and my mom sharing it when I was young.

That night, I feel asleep in the couch. Dreams of my very _still_ and not so _silent_ friend dancing with me next to a Christmas tree, whirled through my mind.

_._

_._

_._

_._

I would like to dedicate this chapter to my best friend and inspiration _SexyLexiCullen_ (check out "Made on the shades" by her). Thank you for existing!

And to my dearest friend _Cicigooden,_ she makes me speak better. _I love you both!_

More of Still, sometime, tonight ;)


	3. See

-Bella-

I woke up to the sound of a deep guitar, on the other side of the bed. Like always, I managed to roll all over it, until the tangled sheets finally impeded any more movement.

After smashing my cell phone I got up and went straight to rinse myself in the bathroom.

Picked the scattered clothes and feed Winnie. My fish.

It was named after the beautiful city of Winnebago, Iowa.

What? It's an original name…

The smell of fresh coffee filling my nose and watering my eyes was probably my favorite thing in the morning.

The streets were buzzing like everyday and the heat from the pavement mixed with the rain of the early hours signaled _Humidity_…and probabilities of _slipping_…

Making my way in the crowd to catch the bus, I managed to dig my heels into a hole.

I fell.

Great.

Luckily, my hands stopped my head from smashing in the street. I got up quickly. Like it was nobodies business. Well it actually wasn't, and no one helped. Looking down at my hands I noticed they were now scratched.

Great

.

.

.

"…Books people, I want you to read more books" Professor Banner explained to us.

Apparently, we weren't reading enough books. Or at least that's what I got out of that whole speech. He didn't really say all that much.

In big white letter he wrote World War II on the chalkboard

"So what do we know, what do you guys think about when you hear the subject World War II?" He asked the class while crossing his arms over his chest and sitting on the edge of the desk.

"It started in 1939?" one of my classmates answered.

"Right Tayler" He said as he wrote 1939- 1945 on the chalkboard. "What else'"

"Hitler."

"World power."

"Pearl Harbor."

"Holocaust."

"Million deaths."

"Technology advances" I said.

"Atomic bomb."

He wrote all the words we where saying around the main title. "How are all this scattered words related? I would like an essay for Monday, where you can create a piece of information with all these words, what it meant for the people who where living in that moment, what it means to us now, what was the trigger, what where the causes and consequences. " He directed. "And to get ourselves deep into the minds and feelings of that time, we'll be starting by reading Anna Frank's Diary, everybody" He waved the book to the class. " See you next week. Have a great weekend."

I smiled at Alice, who sat next to me writing her final notes.

"We should get together tomorrow to start this, or else we won't finish by Monday," I commented to Alice while she took her final notes.

"But it will be Saturday Bella," Alice whined getting up from her seat.

I chuckled to myself, gathered my books and purse, looking down at my watch.

Three o'clock.

"Alright, then I guess I'll just start by myself" I told her " And we can share notes when we finish"

"That's not fair, I don't want to do it on my own, it will be boring!" she exclaimed.

I arched an eyebrow.

"I'll be there after lunch " she pouted and we left the class.

.

.

.

I picked up a Starbucks Iced Caramel Macchiato on my way to the SAM*. It was Friday, and I couldn't wait to claim my favorite spot close to the beautiful sta-Edward.

I walked enjoying my treat until I was where the Big Guy* stood with his hand raised outside, welcoming me to the Museum.

I eagerly entered the lighted hall and climbed the long stairs to the sculpture exhibit section.

There you are. I thought.

Only a few people were looking at the exhibit.

I sighed while I slowly approached the bank where I sat down.

Near him.

All fears and stupid fantasies I might've had about talking-statues, left my brain as I stared at him.

He truly was a beautiful art of work. In every sense.

He was inspiring, with his warm smile, kind and gentle eyes. His soft gaze. His face looked alive. But I knew he wasn't. Last night was just my silly imagination.

Mocking me.

You didn't speak did you? I thought.

Was it stupid of me trying to imagine the feeling of his arms around me, and maybe even hear what his laugh would sound like? Would his words be as gentle as his green eyes?

Probably.

But it didn't hurt.

I stood to walk closer to Edward as a family moved onto another section.

I longed for someone like him. For everyday.

Forever.

I raised my hand to caress his check. And closed my eyes.

I wish you were real, Edward.

I sighed and let my eyes open to stare at him.

But what I saw next made me freeze in place.

His smile was gone, and it was replaced by a faint scowl. His eyes where looking at my hand.

You could see dried blood and the marks from the fall this morning on them.

I never felt him move, but I was sure as hell that his features changed when I closed my eyes.

His expression looked almost demanding…an explanation perhaps?

I took a deep breath and looked around the room.

Alone.

" I … I fell this morning… on my way to school….I...it's just a scratch" .

I took my hand to my chest. I waited for a few moments, seeking for any kind of movement he might make with his face. Anything.

He didn't.

"I'm so stupid…"I chuckled.

In a blink of an eye, there was a new expression. A sad one.

I'm going out of my mind.

"Hello again Miss Bella" Eric's voice behind me made me jump.

This was getting old …

" I see you are finally making friends with Edward?" I turned to him..

He was smiling brightly. Mr. Eric was just a bit taller than me. Blue eyes and white hair adorned his face. He was dressed in the guards uniform.

"He moved!" I blurted.

"Who?" He arched an eye brown, looking expectantly.

We're we playing this game?

Great.

"Edward, Sir!" I explained "His face changed, his expressions, look! I turned to the statue hoping to show him some proof.

He was smiling again. Like always.

Are you kidding me? It's not fair!, Show the old man the faces!

Please!

"I swear he moved, he scowled at me first and then…then he was sad!... Aaand now you probably think I'm bat shit crazy right?" I didn't know who was I trying convince more, if Mr. Eric or myself.

"I'm not doubting or surprised that Edward's showing interest in you Miss Swan" Mr. Eric assured me, "But most people would, and the cameras…well, let's say I'm in charge of it tonight." He winked at me.

I smiled sadly at him. I wanted him to believe me. I wanted to believe I wasn't imagining all this…

"Can you keep a secret Bella?" Mr. Eric looked at me thoughtfully.

"I guess…yeah" I replied while reaching for my purse, ready to leave.

He prompted me to close to him and whispered "SAM's door alarm always deactivates every night, for five minutes, before midnight".

"And why would I need to know that?" I asked the old man, not understanding.

"Know what?" He wondered.

Here we go again…

"Good night Miss Bella" He saluted and left whistling. I stood there, feeling confused.

Looking one last time to Edward, still in the same position he always was, I shook my head.

"He's weird" I commented him.

.

.

.

That night, I walked slowly to my house. I wasn't in a hurry.

After thinking about all this strange facts, and Mr. Eric's secret, I was absolutely positive about two things.

First, the statue, Edward, was able to speak and apparently, move.

And Second…I would be breaking-in, into Seattle's Art Museum.

Tonight.

.

.

.

A/N:

*S.A.M.: Seattle's Art Museum.

*The big guy with the hand raised is also an sculpture in one of the SAM's entrances to the renovated part of the Museum designed by the architect Robert Venturi. Here's a link to it: http :/ www . aspiraseattle. com

Special Thanks to Cicigooden for Beta this!

Check out "Made in the shades" by SexylexiCullen

Thanks for reading!


	4. Feel

-Bella-

I was pacing in my _living-kitchen_ room.

"What do you think Winnie?". I asked my fish looking trough the glass of the water tank. We where nose to nose…or nose to gills. "Should I _break-in_, in the SAM'S tonight?"

He left out a few bubbles through his mouth.

"_No_!, there won't be any legal issues in it, Mr. Eric practically invited me to enter…in the middle of the night…" I shook my head. "Guess you're right, I could get arrested…" I sighed.

"But I promise if that happens, Alice would still come to feed you" .

Winnie quickly swam to hide his little plastic castle. He didn't love Alice that much.

She liked_ tapping_ his water tank.

He liked his _peace._

.

.

.

I could _literally _hear Mission Impossible's theme song playing in my head while I stalked the Museums entrance.

Hidden behind _Big guy's_ foot.

The bushes looked childish…

A few cars passed as I looked down to my watch.

_Nine minutes to midnight._

_Eight__…_

_Six…_

_NOW! _

I ran as fast as I could the short pat to big glass doors. Squishing my eyes, I pushed them open quick.

_I'm in._

_No alarms. _

"That wasn't so bad" I breathed.

I gradually made my way to the large stairs crowned by lions… maybe _tigers_?.

The doors slowly sealed behind me with a soft click. Trapping me _in_ for good.

The ground floor was empty, but it took me a few seconds to realize it wasn't in complete silence.

_**Strangers in the night exchanging glances**_

_**Wondering in the night**_

_**What were the chances we'd be sharing love**_

_**Before the night was through.**_

Frank Sinatra's voice echoed all around the hall as I climbed every step like it was glass about to shatter under my feets. The music was loud enough not to her my steps but _still_…

_**Something in your eyes was so inviting,**_

_**Something in your smile was so exciting,**_

_**Something in my heart,**_

_**Told me I must have you.**_

Venturing in the _modern art_ exhibition, I was just a hall away from the sculptures when I heard what was probably the _smoothes_t voice in the whole world, accompanying the chorus of the song.

**Strangers in the night, two lonely people**

**We were strangers in the night**

**Up to the moment**

**When we said our first hello.**

**Little did we know**

**Love was just a glance away,**

**A warm embracing dance away and –**

I let the sound of the invisible singer, lead me through the hallway straight to my destination.

Much to my surprise and fear, Edward wasn't_ there_.

The voice faded somewhere when I entered the room.

"Okaaaaay, don't panic Bella, he was probably just moved by Eric…to be cleaned or something…" I thought out loud, still feeling the panic raising through my veins.

"You _came_" I literally jolted five feets away.

Trying to prevent a heart attack I took a few deep breaths before slowly turning myself to _him._

"Are you okay, Bella?" _My_ not so _still_ statue was now standing in front of me, with a concerned look on his beautiful face. He was _breathtaking._

_Oh for the love of God! He's a living statue!_

_RUN!_

My subcontinent was going to give me a _hell _of a head ache.

I squished my eyes tightly, daring my eyes not to lie to me. When I open them again, he was gone.

I let out a deep breath I didn't know I was holding.

"I'm still here" He chuckled from the corner of the room behind me. I turned quick to him.

"I didn't meant to scare you Bella. I won't hurt you. Please don't be _afraid_" He said, slowly approaching to me, like I could disappear on thin air.

I couldn't run if I wanted to. I was frozen in place.

His eyes seemed to search something in my expression. He probably wanted a response or something.

I let him come close enough until he was just a few inches away.

Leisurely I raised a finger to touch his cheek.

_Oh my god, it's flesh!_I widen my eyes.

"You…you _move_" I whispered.

He nodded, never taking his eyes of me.

"And you can _talk_"

"Yes" He smiled brightly showing teethes as white as pearls. 

_This was real. _

_He_ felt real.

"May I?" He asked politely while gesturing to my face.

I nodded.

Ever so slowly he reached his hand and caressed my cheek. I closed my eyes while he carefully dragged his long fingers through my lips, my jaw. He brushed my eyelashes and then my hair.

I couldn't help the shivered running through my body.

"You're _so_ beautiful Bella." He spoke softly in my ear ."I've waited for you to come to _me_… for so long".

"Why?" I prompted looking at him.

I wasn't scared anymore. I was amazed. And _enchanted._

" Because I longed to talk to you, _so_ much." He answered simply. " I've been standing there, for the past six months, trying desperate to understand the emotions behind your yes. _Trying_ to make words with them." He sighed" You never spoke. Not me, nor the visitors" He shook his head chuckling.

"I came to this place for the past six months and you didn't speak to me neither" I stated. "_Well_, not until the other day at least" I reasoned . "Why _now_?"

"Because I needed you to do it first" He explained with a small smile. "I was waiting for you to do something. But you seemed content with just observing. So I asked Eric his for help" A bit of guilt and mischief brilled in his eyes. "He gave you the small pushed to do it."

"He's know about you?…About the things you can do?" I gestured to all of him.

"Eric and I are old friends" He assured me softly. " He knows _everything_".

"Edward could you-" I hesitated " Could you turn around please?"

I _needed _to make sure of this.

"Oh, sure" He complied quickly and turned his back to me "Like this?"

"Yeah just a sec…" I started touching his back trying to feel any hollow place the clothes could hide.

"um…Bella?" He asked feeling my hands patting all over his back." What are you doing?"

"I'm just looking for batteries…"I answered him wondering if he would lift his jacket and shirt if I asked…

"Oh!" He laughed softly. "Batteries are for radios _Bella._ I don't have any here, but I could ask Eric for some, he listen music all the time". He offered turning with hopeful look.

"No, It's okay… I just, I… what…_who _are you?" I asked tentative, trying not to sound rude.

"I beg you pardon, I didn't introduce myself" He offered his hand. "I'm _Edward Anthony Cullen_" I took it.

"That's a long name for a statue" I said. " I mean I've heard of the _David_, but I didn't know they have last names"

"Ugh, please don't listen _any_ of thing he might say to you" He scowled " He thinks he's the king of the world just because he goes around showing everybody his little leaf…"

I widened my eyes.

"You can talk with other statues as well?" I asked

"Yes, only if they want to" He muttered.

"How can you…well..you know..." I gestured too him. "And they don't…well you know" I gestured to the rest of the exhibitions.

"I'm not a statue Bella" He said softly.

"But you're not human?"

"No….But I'm close to it in the _dream time_".

"What's the dream time?"

"For _you_, it's between Midnight and Sunrise"

He gently took my hand and guided me towards the bench I always used.

"Have you ever felt the calm of the moment when you're neither sleep or awake?" He asked, mistery lacing his tone.

"Yes…I think.." I responded quietly.

"That's what I'm made of…It's hard to explain I know…and probably even more to understand."

"Why are you like this?"

A sad smile formed in his expression. He looked thoughtfully. _Remembering_ maybe?

"I had a little sister, Anabelle" He smiled heartily "Beautiful bronze and curly hair…brown eyes like my mother…She was very ill the year she turned 15…the black plague was taking many lifes…"

"…Mother was heartbroken, and Father didn't have much money for more medicine…Annabelle was dying, and we couldn't help her."

"…This friend of mine told me about an old lady, a "wich" if you must, who, the _rumor _said, was able cure a few people from different diseases."

"You went to her" I stated, hanging on his every word.

"I told her I would find a way to pay her if she helped my sister…" He sighed. "She told me she didn't need money, but _"the prize would be high"_ either way…She inked a quill in a bloody base, took my hand and wrote something…" he gave me his hand.

There, in the middle of his palm, was a small inscription.

_S__ol solis mustum impono ad orior oriri ortus._

It was _latin._

"What does it means?" I caressed his palm, feeling the texture of the writing. It felt like a tattoo.

"The sun must set to rise" He explained, his eyes trained in our now joined hands.

"She told me to walk as far away as I could from the city before the sunset, and not to return to my house, for Anabelle would be _cured_ and I would be _cursed_."

He closed his eyes. "So I _run."_

"You never saw them again?"

"When the sun finally reached the horizon, I was frozen somewhere in the woods of the city" He played with my our intertwined fingers. " Turns out whatever spell she threw at me that afternoon, took away half of my life to give it to my sister. I could only _live_ while she was sleeping…_Dream time…_ "

"Days later an old man found me and took me to the black market. I was sold, shipped and classified as the first "colored" statue" in the _Great Exhibition of 1851 in London_.*"

"You where in the _Crystal Palace*_?" I ask amazed.

"With the Queen and the very _Joseph Paxton*_ Itself" He winked. "I've been shipped to many museums around the world every since…"

"How long have you been here?"

"Well, the SAM's has been my most permanent home so far. Thirty years"

I widened my eyes

"I mean it when I say Eric and I are _old _friends." He smiled

"Wow " I breathed. He's a bit older than me then…

The _Antique clocks_ exposition reminded me of the time when they all started clonking together.

I looked down to my watch.

_Two O'clock!_

"Oh god I have to go back home now" I whined.

"Please stay" Edward begged holding my hand tightly "I'm not ready to let you go yet."

"I know, I don't want to leave neither, but I have this huge essay for Monday and I don't even have the information to start writing it" I replied.

"What are you writing about?"

"World War II…" I sighed.

I lifted my eyes to see a wide smile adorning his face.

"I can help you" He assured "I was _there_"

.

.

.

A/N:

_And so it __begins._

_*__The Great Exhibition of the Works of Industry of all Nations or The Great Exhibition_, sometimes referred to as the Crystal Palace Exhibition in reference to the temporary structure in which it was held, was an international exhibition that took place in Hyde Park, London, from 1 May to 15 October 1851.

*The Crystal Palace was designed by Joseph Paxton ( a gardener from the Queen!).

Song: "Strangers in the night" by Frank Sinatra.

…_._

Thank you all who took the time to read, review, or put this story on alert. I wish I could hug and kiss each and one of you!

Check out "Set fire to the rain" by SunshineGal3. I love that story so much it makes me cry.

"Made in the Shades" by SexyLexiCullen.

And thank you amazing SexyLexiCullen and Cicigooden for pre-read this. I heart you.


	5. Trip

SM owns Twilight characters.

Song: "Laredo"- Band of Horses.

Link: http : / www . youtube . com / watch?v = 6mFHh_KVzew&ob=av2n

.

-Bella-

"_I can help you" he assured me" I was there"__…_

.

.

.

In a rush, Edward took my hand and led me out of the statues exhibition room.

The music resonating in the museum changed, _pacing_ our steps.

We sprinted through different doors and a couple of stairs.

"Where are we going?"

Finally he pulled into a new room. A _green _room.

Lights where focusing on big stands with different objects and clothes.

"_1945_" Edward replied inviting me forward.

**Gonna take a trip to Laredo**

**Gonna take a dip in the lake**

**Oh, I'm at a crossroads with myself**

**I don't got no one else**

"Amazing" I whispered taking in the room.

With an exited voice, he started explaining the art work from that time.

"Wait" I stopped him, looking through my pockets for my cell phone.

I set the recorder.

He smiled.

**Impossibilities at the door**

**I won't be needing them anymore**

**Oh, is this the first time in your life?**

**It's hard just to get by**

**But oh, my love, don't you even know?**

**And oh, my love, are you really gone?**

**Ooooh**

Edward took me through different kinds of pictures.

I sat while he detailed strategies of the battle field.

He opened a very large glass box to explain fifteen types of guns and technologies used during the War.

He even let me hold a couple, showing me how they where used.

**And can you see the world through a window?**

**Are you having troubles in droves?**

**Oh, it ain't the worst thing I could do**

**Is get back home to you.**

The clothes they wore._ Prisoners_ to _Nazis._

Scale models from combat planesto tanks_._

A panel full of codes and old letters from soldiers that never _reached_ their loved ones.

Black and white pictures of the Pearl Harbor attack and the Hiroshima bomb.

**I put a bullet in my Kia Lorenzo**

**A kitchen knife up to my face**

**Throw me in the deep of Jenner Lake**

**Believe me when I say**

**That oh, my love, you don't even call**

**And oh, my love, is that you on the phone?**

**Ooooh**

National documents signed by the presidents of the Allies countries.

Old soldier's belongings, like diaries and family pictures spoke for themselves.

**And oh, my love, you don't even know**

**That oh, my love, are you really gone?**

**Ooooh**

Edward told me stories about how he, and many other valuable arts of work where hidden in different houses all around Germany while they where under attack. He told me about the soldiers who guarded them and the horrible images that would forever be burned in his brain.

It was impressive all the information he possessed and his ability to describe things to perfection. He was so _eager_ to share his knowledge and had the patience of a saint to explain every question I had.

He was pleased with my interest in every word he said.

"I haven't spoken so much since 1980, when I first met Eric." He laughed. His eyes where shinning.

" I can't even… all this, is amazing Edward, all the things you know…Thank you so much" I said, finally taking seat at his side in the bench.

"Well, I must say _I'm_ the lucky one. You spend almost three hours of my yakking without any complains." He spoke softly. "So I should be thanking _you_".

"I promise I'll take profit of this very well, I'll make sure of it"

"I'm glad I was able to help you some" He said shyly.

"You where amazing, really" I touched his cheek.

"Anything to be able to hold you for a few more minutes." His eyes showing the intensity behind those words.

I blushed.

"Walk with me?"

He lead me out of the World War II exhibit to the sculpture section again.

"I really enjoyed this Edward" I commented tightening the hold of our hands.

"Tonight was the best night I've had…in a really _long _time" He said sweetly running his thumb over my cheek. "Would you come back tomorrow?."A hopeful look in his eyes.

"Before midnight" I promised.

"I'll be waiting" He smiled bowing his head without taking his eyes of me.

Suddenly, he stopped blinking.

"_Good Night _Edward… and_ thank you" _I whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek.

.

.

.

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and love you guys share with me, and I'm loving how your minds create different scenarios for this story ;). If you want to fool around you can find me in twitter cecivrn ;)

I love you guys so much!

Check out "Made in the Shades" by my soulmate _SexyLexiCullen_

"A Multitude of Sins" by _lvtwilight09 _Love me some Priestward!


	6. Dance

SM owns all Twilight characters.

Betaed by amazing _Cicicgooden_

Song: El Tango de Roxanne version instrumental

Link: http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v = Zfq-PaRaK4k

-Bella-

"_Excellent_ work Miss Swan" Professor Banner complemented with a huge smile.

"Thanks, Sir" I blushed as I took my seat back next to Alice. He loved my essay so much that he made me read it out loud to the whole class.

"The research you did, and the information you obtained was incredible"

"It was like being back 1945, Sir" I replied holding a smirk.

As soon as I came back home from the first night with Edward at the Museum, I didn't sleep at all. I listened to the whole conversation again and again, until finally I wrote it down with pen and paper to create the essay.

When Alice came home, I was finally done and ready to help her and share some notes.

Later that day, I passed out.

_Hey! I was up all night!_

.

.

.

"So how did it go?" Edward asked while we slowly roamed around the museum. My arm linked to his.

"He loved it!" I gushed "All thanks to you"

He smiled sweetly at me.

"I just provided the information, you deserve the credit for pulling it all together."

I blushed at his compliment.

He would say things like that, every time he had a chance, he would make me blush again and again telling me how gorgeous I was, that I had a smart and creative mind.

When I was with him, I really allowed myself to believe what he was saying.

He truly made me feel beautiful.

The last three nights I spent at the museum, I learned so much about him. He would tell me about his trips all around the world. The Museums and exhibitions he was able to contemplate.

I found out he was born in Bristol- England- in 1831. He's family was very humble and all they had was each other. So he did not regret the decision about risking his life for his sister's. He told me about how, from time to time, he would try to find a way to break the curse the witch inflicted on him, for his _Anabelle_ was surely resting in peace now, and he wanted to see if he could find his. But he desisted long ago, he couldn't seem to find any way out of the spell.

As much he liked telling about his life, that was not compared to the interest that would show in his face when I would tell him about my family, and my life in general.

My parents where killed in a car accident three years ago. I shied away from all the people who tried to help me get through the tough times. I didn't want to load my sorrow onto anyone, so I suffered alone. Edward wiped the tears I didn't realize I had cried and held me in a tight embrace.

.

.

.

"You think you'll be able to break the curse someday?." I asked quietly.

"Maybe" He sighed "But I've learned to bare with it…At times…at times the loneliness can be too much, but then, little things like meeting Eric and now _you_, make it worth it."

"Is there something you miss doing? Like when you were human?"

"I miss playing music…I used to visit a friend of mine, he had this beautiful black piano…"He chuckled "Dancing definitely."

"You dance?" I stopped turning to him.

"You don't?" He asked surprised.

"A little I guess…When I was sixteen my mom insisted I take some dance lessons, she was hopeful that it would kill my clumsiness. " I laughed.

"And what did you take?"

"_Tango_"

His smile widened. For a second, I was scared of what his mind was working up.

He leaned closer.

"Dance Tango with me _Bella_" I could feel his breath in my face.

I shook my head no cowering.

"_Please"_ He lowered his eyes, and as if he was hypnotizing me, I could feel my resolve breaking.

"Okay"

He smiled, triumphant.

"Come" He grabbed my hand and dragged me from my comfortable spot…

.

.

.

"I learned this dance during my two week stay in Buenos Aires's _"Beautiful Art Museum"_. He said as we sprinted down the hallway. "There was this Roman Goddess statue_, Alexandra_. We used to converse a lot, she told me _"Edward, I won't let you leave this country without you knowing how to dance Tango"._ We became good friends. Never saw her again though…"

.

.

.

"You're gonna love this Bella" He opened a new gallery door. But I couldn't see anything, the lights where out.

We entered the room and I felt him let go of my hand.

"How are going to dance without light, Edward?" I asked to the darkness that surrounded us.

"Oh we will be able to see" His voice floated to me from someplace in the room. "But for this occasion, we'll be needing a _special _kind of glow."

Suddenly big curtains, where pulled by Edward, one after the other, and the room was entirely bathed by the moonlight coming from the huge windows.

I saw a big shadow next to me and jolted away.

I realized it was a statue. An _Egyptian_ statue.

"Welcome to the _King Ramses*_ Exhibit"

I turned around to see our surroundings better, and gasped when I saw where in a massive area full of paired statues.

They where all golden and beautiful, shining down in the moonlight.

Edward walked slowly towards me and took my left hand to placed it over his shoulder all the way around his neck.

My other hand found his, and he held it close to his chest right above his _heart._

With our foreheads inches apart, I could feel his breath wash over my face.

His scent was _intoxicating_, like fresh rain andforest.

His emerald eyes, were almost grey in the dim room. They _burned_ in mine.

"Umm…We don't have music" I whispered even though the silence was thick.

He closed his eyes and started humming a familiar song in my ear.

All of the sudden, the humming was drowned by the _real_ song.

He smiled opening his eyes.

"You did that?" He nodded.

The sound of loud steps startled me.

I looked around and all the statues where now in the same position Edward and I.

"What's happening?"

"Seems like we're the King's _entertainment_ tonight" He whispered.

"Shall we?"

He started moving slowly with measured steps making me retrocede.

I watched mesmerized as all the statues around moved with us in perfect synchrony, imitating our movements, like they were expert dancers.

I could feel Edward's right hand pressing firmly in my lower back, as we moved.

Our bodies flushed together, parting when he twirled me, only to catch me seconds later with grace.

We danced around the room.

He hitched my leg to his waist for a quick step. His hand caressed my thigh for a second and I felt fire spreading through my body from his touch.

His eyes never left mine as we pushed our chests together.

I wanted to be _closer,_ I wanted to feel _everything,_

We where both panting from the fast pace we where reaching.

"You know" He whispered in my ear " Tango was forbidden for many years in Argentina."

"Why" I breathed.

"It was too _alluring_" He replied softly while my right leg skimmed up his to make the kick.

I gasped when he bended my back. My head followed as his nose ran along my collarbone.

In a fast movement, he straighten me and twirled till'my back was pressed tight against his chest. I could feel our breathing becoming elaborated as both of his hands caressed my sides.

The dancing statues created sensual shadows across the floor.

His head fell down on my shoulder and my leg was hitched to his waist again, ending the dance with a dramatic pose.

The music faded as I lowered my leg, trying to catch my breath.

"Well…That was _definitely _alluring". A wide smirk in his face.

"Yeah…" I replied quietly.

The silence became tense as we just stared at each other.

"I want to try something…just stay very _still_".

He leaned closer, his eyes never leaving mine as his palm cupped my face.

Ever so slowly, his lips pressed softly against me.

It was smooth and gentle.

It was dreamed and perfect.

It was _right._

When we parted I could see the intense passion burning in his gaze. I was sure it was mirroring my own thoughts.

I wanted him.

For me.

_Forever._

.

.

.

A/N:

*_King Ramses:_ Menpehtyre Ramesses I (traditional English: Ramesses or Ramses) was the founding Pharaoh of Ancient Egypt's 19th dynasty. The dates for his short reign are not completely known but the time-line of late 1292-1290 BC is frequently cited as well as 1295-1294 BC.

*Tango is our traditional dance and was indeed forbidden )and labeled as erotic, sexual and alluring) by the first (of a few) military regime that Argentina suffered in 1930.

To see some of the Tango steps I tried to describe here's the link:

http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = ic4PQ-tnwJw&feature = related

So who wants Tango for two now? *raises her hand*.

;)


	7. 21th century

SM owns all Twilight characters.

-Bella-

It took a week get to know Edward's beautiful soul.

It took a day to realize I would never find anyone as magical and amazing like him.

It took an hour to make up my mind.

And it took just a kiss to fall madly in love with him.

In the short amount of time I got to spend with him, I realized I didn't want this to end. Never.

I knew I would never get tired of his stories, of his question about the world he never got to experience fully. He only knew the places he was took to. But he never had the chance to walk down the streets freely, he wasn't able to do all the things he'd dreamed as a young boy. And that made my heart break in a million pieces.

Edward listened with interest any little thing I would say, and he would try and make me laugh with a bad joke when I wasn't feeling well, he helped in everything he could while I was working on my college projects.

I couldn't help the constant smile in my face, cause after so many years of loneliness, I was starting to feel cared and maybe even, loved again.

He deserved the _same._

.

.

.

"It will rain" Edward stated.

The sky was painted purple and black over our heads.

"I like rain" we weere lying on our backs in the cold roof of Seattle's Art Museum.

"Edward?"

"Hmm"

"Before you meet me, how…how did you spend your time?". I was really curious of the things he used to do when he was alone all night in the Museum.

"I read a lot" He pondered. "Guess that's how I know so much about history besides my own personal experience."

We were quiet for a few minutes.

"I like watching TV as well" He chuckled with a glint in his eyes. "Eric has this old

television in his office. We always get together to see the Mariners, we're big fans now…I would have loved to see a real game of theirs."

He wasn't even able to enjoy simple things like that on first hand.

My heart died a little.

I was going to change that.

_Now._

"I want to talk with Mr. Eric" I jumped to my feets.

"What, why?" Edward sat up looking at me oddly.

"I need to ask him something"

.

.

.

"He has to come back here before the dawn Bella, the change of guard will notice if something's missing…" Mr. Eric warned me.

"Yes I will, don't worry" I assured the man.

"You have a kind heart Bella" He told me sweetly. We both looked at Edward who was staring a the window down the hallway, absent to our conversation. "That boy never had a chance to really live."

"He deserves it so much" I sighed. "And it's not a lot but even if it is for this one night… I want him to see a little piece of my world."

.

.

.

I opened the door and ushered Edward in the apartment" He was looking calm and expectant.

"Your house it's lovely Bella"

"Thanks…it's really just a single for half the price"

"It looks very comfortable." He complimented.

After throwing the keys in the kitchen table I ran to my bedroom leaving Edward standing alone in my living room.

I opened my closet looking for something.

_Bingo_

I grabbed my oversized black cotton t-shirt.

This would fit him perfectly.

.

.

.

"Here" I tossed him my black shit, some jeans and the sneakers Mr. Eric was able to provide for him.

He needed to blend in the real world, and his 19th Century frac coat and top hat wasn't exactly "in".

I ushered him in the bathroom to change.

Reaching under my bed I took my jelly jar full of money and tossed all the savings for a car and new clothes on the bed.

I counted the amount twice and putted it in my pocket.

"Bella" I hear Edward calling me from the hallway.

I exit my room just to halt and gasp.

I knew he was beautiful in every sense of the word, but now, seeing him there standing in the middle of my room, with everyday clothes, some how, made it feel more real.

And was hot.

My shirt fited perfectly against the pecks I never noted, and his skin always covered by the long sleeve coat, was creamy and soft looking. His emerald eyes making a nice contrast against the black of the shirt.

"How do I look" He stands posing with his back straight and one hand hidden behind his back. Like he was wearing a tuxedo instead of regular stuff.

"Like you could walk out of the door and take over the world" I told him widened my eyes.

He grinned.

My heart skipped a beat.

"There's one more thing thought" I closed my distance to him just inches away from his face.

"Bow your head" I whispered.

I reached both of my hands and messed his perfectly brushed hair.

"Perfect" I grinned as we exchanged glazes.

.

.

.

In a haze I dialed Jake's number.

"Hello?

"Hi Jake, it's Bella"

"Hey Swan! What can I do for ya?"

" I was wondering you could help me with something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

.

.

.

I grabbed Edward's hands and dragged him down the stairs and out of my building.

"Why are you so in such a hurry Bella?" He asked, trying to keep with my pace.

"Because it's my turn and we don't have much time"

"Time for what?"

"To show you the _world_".

I stopped the first taxi in sight.

"Here" I tossed all the money to the driver.

"Wow Miss, where would you like me to take you for a five hundred dollars?" The man asked taking in the amount of cash.

"_Everywhere"._

_._

_._

_._


End file.
